


WinterRocket: Marvel Bingo 2019 Fills

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College AU, Coming In Pants, Cuckolding, M/M, Pegging, Phone Sex, Roleplay, consensual cuckolding, moodboard, nonpowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 09:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: Grouping the five moodboards with drabbles I did for the Marvel Bingo 2019 fills.1) Nonpowered AU - G2) College AU - G3) Roleplay - G4) Cuckold - E5) Phone Sex - E
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	1. Nonpowered AU

Bucky sat under a tree, his golden retriever, Steve, trotting around with his tennis ball, refusing to give it up to be thrown. They had been at the park for a couple of hours. Perhaps they could have returned home already, but Bucky was hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the other dog owners. Between Sam’s insistence that he work on his socializing and his curiosity at the handsome man he saw in the dog park occasionally, he’d been hoping to finally work up the courage to say hi. Unfortunately the sun was setting and Bucky was getting hungry. It seemed his luck had run out this day. 

Bucky packed his things, and called to Steve. Before he could stand up though, a great dane came barreling through, just clipping his backpack. 

“Groot! Watch where you’re going you oversized pup!”

Bucky looked up to see the man he’d been watching for. 

“Man, I’m sorry! Did he knock you over?” The guy said as he held out a hand. 

“No, no. I was sitting here. Actually, I was just about to stand.” Bucky took the proffered hand and stood. 

“Still, Groot needs to watch himself, but he is just excited to finally be here. He loves the park.”

“Stevie’s the same way.” Bucky made a motion towards his dog who’d dropped his ball and was running alongside Groot. He held out his hand and said, “I’m Bucky, by the way.” 

“Rocket.” He offered, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reblog on tumblr your favorite! :3  
[Nonpowered AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793173678/square-fill-nonpowered-au-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[College AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793245688/square-fill-college-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Roleplay](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793352428/square-fill-roleplay-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Cuckold](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793571618/square-fill-cuckolding-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[Phone Sex](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793704158/square-fill-phone-sex-moodboard-with-drabble)


	2. College AU

Rocket yawned, the late night quiet that had settled over the library not helping his tiredness. As he turned a page in his notes, he felt a soft thump against his shoulder. He looked over, realizing his study partner had fallen asleep. Bucky had been tense all day, his anxiety of the astrophysics final getting to him. But as he snoozed, all that tenseness seemed to dissipate, his soft features making him look even younger than normal. Rocket couldn’t help the soft smile he gave his crush. Letting out a soft chuckle, thankful that he had decided to return to college despite being older than ninety percent of the student body. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met Bucky. They had clicked easily, bonding over the stress that was astrophysics. He leaned his head over, resting it on Bucky’s, closing his eyes for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reblog on tumblr your favorite! :3  
[Nonpowered AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793173678/square-fill-nonpowered-au-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[College AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793245688/square-fill-college-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Roleplay](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793352428/square-fill-roleplay-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Cuckold](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793571618/square-fill-cuckolding-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[Phone Sex](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793704158/square-fill-phone-sex-moodboard-with-drabble)


	3. Roleplay

The small goblin let out an unintended squeak as his aarakocra partner swooped in and plucked him off the ground. 

“Ready your weapon!” The humanoid bird said.

“What are you doing?!” 

“Getting you closer to the dragon.”

“That is a dumb idea. Let me go.” The goblin struggled. 

“Keep that up, I’m going to drop you!”

Dice clattered on the table top as everyone watched to see what happened between the two characters. The d20 landed on thirteen, and the players around the table looked up at the dungeon master.

“Looks like Ranger manages to wriggle out of Winter’s hold and falls to the ground, just managing to miss the maw of one of the baby dragons.”

“Sweet. Let me at the little ones!” Rocket held out his hand, stabbing at the air as though he held a blade.

“Damnit, Rocket! I was trying to do something epic.” 

“Sorry babe, Ranger doesn’t want to have anything to do with the large dragon. He wan’t to snag a bag of gold and get the fuck out of there.”

Bucky huffed, leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Winter’s going to get him back for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reblog on tumblr your favorite! :3  
[Nonpowered AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793173678/square-fill-nonpowered-au-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[College AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793245688/square-fill-college-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Roleplay](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793352428/square-fill-roleplay-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Cuckold](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793571618/square-fill-cuckolding-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[Phone Sex](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793704158/square-fill-phone-sex-moodboard-with-drabble)


	4. Cuckolding

Rocket threaded his hands in Bucky’s hair, tugging him down over the edge of the bed so he could give him a kiss. “You look so good on her dick, babe.”

Reaching up, Bucky ran a hand over Rocket’s cheek, giving him a soft smile. It was short lived though as a particularly rough thrust hit his prostate and he cried out.

“No touching, Rocket. You asked for this.” Nebula glared over Bucky at her long time friend, still moving her hips in a deep, sharp motion.

Rocket growled but stood back up and leaned against the wall. His hand moved to his own cock, achingly hard from watching his husband get pounded into their bed by Nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reblog on tumblr your favorite! :3  
[Nonpowered AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793173678/square-fill-nonpowered-au-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[College AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793245688/square-fill-college-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Roleplay](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793352428/square-fill-roleplay-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Cuckold](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793571618/square-fill-cuckolding-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[Phone Sex](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793704158/square-fill-phone-sex-moodboard-with-drabble)


	5. Phone Sex

“Damnit, Rocket, the plane hasn’t even taken off yet.” Bucky said as soon as his boyfriend picked up the phone.

“You know you like it.” the deep chuckle responded, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine. 

“Didn’t say I didn’t.” Shifting in his seat, he looked out of the window at the tarmac. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“Just can’t wait for you to get home. Want to bend you over the couch as soon as you’re through the door.” 

Bucky glanced at the seat next to him, thankful it remained empty. “It’s just a two hour flight.”

“I’ve been waiting for a whole week. Even behaved and didn’t pester you while you were visiting you family.” Rocket’s voice dropped and Bucky could hear the shit eating grin he was most likely sporting. “Do you know how many times I wanted to send you a picture or a video when I masturbated to the thought of you on my cock? Wanted to show you, that even hours away you could fuck me up.”

Bucky groaned at the thought. He knew how messy Rocket could be, and just imagining him covered in his own come had Bucky straining in his jeans. 

“Love hearing that sound from you, babe. Not sure the other passengers will though.” Rocket teased. “Already have my hand around my cock. It’s so hard from just the anticipation of you getting back.”

Biting his lip to keep another moan at bay, Bucky dropped his own hand, pressing against his erection to alleviate some of his growing need. 

“You like that? Me jerking off for you on the phone?” 

“Yes.” he whispered. “Rocket…”

“Keep sounding like that and I might come in no time. Can’t wait for it to be your mouth finally and not my own hand.”

Bucky rocked his palm back and forth, trying to be discreet. Shifting, he turned his body as far as he could towards the walls of the plane. 

“You love when I shove my dick down your throat, drooling for it desperately.”

Bucky hummed an affirmative, already salivating at the thought. Rocket groaned back in reply. 

“Tell me, when you get home, which do you want first? Mouth or ass?”

“In my ass.” Bucky could feel his pleasure building behind a dam, just waiting to burst forth. “Don’t even -mhmm- make it to the couch.” He had to fight off a deep groan as he pushed hard on his cock. “Fuck me against the door.”

Rocket’s breath hitched followed by a groan. “Babe…”

“I think I’m gonna -uhn- come in my jeans.” Bucky admitted.

“Fuck, yes, do it. Picture me slamming you into our door and spill you load.”

Curling around himself and clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could, Bucky felt his orgasm hit him. He came in his jeans, the warm ejaculate seeping into his clothing. On the other end of the line he could hear Rocket not holding back, calling his name as he came as well.

After a moment of just listening to Rocket’s heavy breathing, reality sat back in and he begin giggling, trying not to full out laugh and draw attention to himself (if he hadn’t already).

“Fuck, Bucky, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“You pull the worst out of me, you rat.” 

“Don’t clean up.”

“What?”

“I want to be able to see the mess you made when you get home.”

Bucky scoffed. “I’m not spending the next two hours and the cab ride home with come in my pants.”

“Please?” Rocket pouted.

For a moment he was quiet, contemplating. “We’ll see.”

“If you do, I will legitimately fuck you against the door as soon as you’re home.”

Instead of answering, the cabin speaker announced that all electronics had to be turned off and they would be leaving soon. 

“I have to go. Love you.” 

“Love you too. See you when you get home. And hopefully that mess you made?”

Shaking his head, Bucky laughed and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reblog on tumblr your favorite! :3  
[Nonpowered AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793173678/square-fill-nonpowered-au-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[College AU](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793245688/square-fill-college-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Roleplay](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793352428/square-fill-roleplay-moodboard-with-drabble-for)  
[Cuckold](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793571618/square-fill-cuckolding-moodboard-with-drabble)  
[Phone Sex](https://343enderspark.tumblr.com/post/188793704158/square-fill-phone-sex-moodboard-with-drabble)


End file.
